Am I Only Dreaming
by AnonymousStormtrooper
Summary: What happens when an elite Irken Hunter is hired to kill Zim? Who can he trust? First story, so critique and help are appreciated. Kay, yeah Chapter 2. Also I might do ZATF later.
1. Floaters in the trees

Author's Notes :As of right now I'm tired and just finished re-reading this, so there might be some mistakes. I'll look over it again tommorow and fix them though.

So far it was a typical day of Skool and it was one period before lunch as Zim sat at his desk, vigorously scribbling on a piece of paper he had taken out at the start of the period. He would often humor Ms. Bitters by looking up and acting intrigued by what she was teaching, not that she taught much besides how we will all die by getting hit by a Mack truck. But not today. Today he was making blueprints for a plan, he believed, would not only conquer earth but also turn the human race into mindless slaves to do the Irken Empire's bidding.

"Hello Zim" the lanky teacher hissed, almost as if she had spawned right beside him. "What are we doing, hmm"?

"Why nothing ma'm, just taking some good old fashioned notes" he answered trying to cover the piece of paper he had been scribbling on for the last 30 minutes, but was too slow to prevent Ms. Bitters' serpent like arms from grabbing it.

She pulled the paper up to her face to examine it. He couldn't see her face, but Zim new what she looked like. The same worn out, angry, look that has been on her face since his first day of school.

"Zim" she paused "This is horrible. See me today, after school, for detention. Maybe there you can learn how to draw better".

Just as Ms. Bitters finished scolding Zim the bell rang signaling it was time for lunch. As Ms. Bitters slithered away he got up, letting out a disgruntled sigh, as he noticed Dib closing in on him.

"Oh don't worry Zim, if you don't manage to get better at detention, you'll have plenty of time to practice drawing at Area 51 after crack government scientists finish mapping your insides". Dib said, letting an almost cynical grin out when he finished.

"Won't I be dead then"?

"Oh, yeah" Dib retorted as they both entered into the lunch room.

Despite the food being completely inedible, the students loved lunch. It was a time to relax, maybe catch up on some homework or chat with friends. Well, if they had friends.

The children lined up to receive their lunches, with a few of the smarter ones bringing their own like Gaz.

Zim's antennae twitched as the horrible smell of the cafeteria food seeped through his black wig. _I never understood how these, earth swine, find this food appetizing. _

"Next up" shouted the lunch lady, as the fat on her chin jiggled as she turned her head to Zim.

"Ah yes, hello lunch monkey, may I have some beef wellington" asked the small Irken, not exactly knowing what he asked for. Probably something he saw on the T.V. or heard on the radio.

Disgusted with Zim's request the lunch lady looked down. "Oh you think you're fffffunny"?

"No Ma'm" Zim said while picking a piece of food off his head, which the lunch lady spit out when she put emphasis on the 'fffff'. "I just want some food that humans eat".

"Oh really" the lunch lady said smiling, with disgusting brown bits in already yellow teeth. "Well we got something special for you than".

She put effort into scraping the side of the pot where the children's food was kept, and it made a disgusting crunching noise. She took what she managed to scrape off the side of the metal pot and plopped it on Zim's lunch tray. There was definitely a hair in it, and maybe an insect leg.

"Thank you lunch monkey, compliments to the chef" Shouted the small 'boy' as he marched off to his table, in his typical fashion. _Is this really something special?_

He let the thought flow from his head as he sat down at his typical seat. At the other end of the table was a group of kids, namely Zita, Gretchen, Sara, and Old kid.

A disturbingly mature voice called out to Zim "Hey, come and sit with us Zim".

Looking over, Zim saw Old Kid signaling for him to sit near them. "No thanks, I'm fine over here" Zim yelled across the table.

"Come on Zim" Zita Chime in. "You never sit with us".

Catching a quick glance across the cafeteria Zim could see Dib staring at him. _Normal kids have friends, right? _While wearing the cheesiest smile Zim shouted_ "_Okay, you convinced me. Now let's have some good ol' fun" loud enough for Dib to hear.

As he walked over to the group, something very odd caught his attention. A wavy figure outside the window perched in a tree.

"Uhh, does anyone else see that" Zim pointed at the window.

As the other kids in the small posse turned to look the figure jumped into the leaves of the tree.

"What is it Zim" Zita asked.

Zim, seeing where the figure went, stood there and tried to explain what he saw. "It was a wavy figure, like I could see it but not really".

Old Kid interrupted Zim's explanation to put in his two cents. "It was probably just an eye floater".

"Are you assuming that Zim has eye floaters?" The green skinned kid yelled. "My eyes do not have floaties in them. And I can tell you that they do not float, I made sure of that".

Zim barely finished when a voice, which seemed to come from nowhere, shouted "You're weird. Shut up".

Failing to find the source of the noise Zim just sat down and quietly said "Okay".

The rest of the day was just a standard day of skool. Just listen to Ms. Bitters, the only teacher that seemed to work in skool, and wish you could go home. And at the final bell those wishes were granted for the student, except Zim's. He had just remembered he had detention.

"So, Zim" Ms. Bitters began "What were you going to do today when you got home"?

The Irken said the first lie he could think of. "Maybe go outside and play some ball with the other kids in my neighborhood".

"Well now you're going to let all the people on your team down. But maybe they are going to be hit by a Mack truck and you're not going to have any friends left. Maybe you could have even saved them too".

Zim gave her a weird glare. _What grade is this where the teachers are telling students these things?_

"Just sit there and don't move. Believe me I'll know if you do" the old, sad, women spat as she slithered out of the room.

_Well, what now? I guess I can think of more plans. _Zim started to daydream. He didn't stay on the topic of creating plans for long though and soon began to imagine finally conquering the earth and how maybe there is some rare gem in the center of it, making him the richest invader ever.

His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar sight. The wavy figured once again appeared in the window, this time on the jungle gym. Zim looked at the door, to make sure that Ms. Bitters wasn't back, and quickly ran to the window. In horror Zim jumped away from the glass. He knew what it was, but couldn't believe it. An Irken Theron. The most elite Irken hunters in the empire.

There was only one person that they could be after, and that was Zim. There was no denying it, and he knew that there was now a hit on his head. Backing away from the window slowly, Zim walked back to his seat and waited for his punishment to be up. 20 minutes have passed, and the figure didn't move an inch.

Zim squirmed in his seat, glancing back at the window every once in a while_. Come on, just 5 more minutes. _

As the final moments of detention counted down, a high pitch whining noise became audible. Looking out the window again Zim saw a small ball of energy being charged on the figure. He knew that now was when they were going to strike, and now would be when he died. As Ms. Bitters walked into the room the ball of energy flew through the window and exploded near Zim's desk, sending him flying to the wall and singeing some of his clothes.

"Zim, what is this? I told you not to move" The unfeeling lady said. "Eh, you can go home now anyway. Don't get hit by a truck".

Screaming, Zim ran out of the class room and dashed to his base. He didn't even stop to confront Dib, who probably saw the whole thing… stalker.

Bursting through the front door and running straight through the kitchen he jumped into the toilet that would take him to the Comm. Room.

"Computer" Zim commanded in his typical fashion "Set up a video link with the tallest now"!

The screen turned on, illuminating the dark room, and the image of Tallest Red and Purple appeared.

"What happened to you" questioned Purple, as he proceeded to suck on a straw with a cup of soda attached to it.

"My Tallest, you're not going to believe this but I think that someone ordered a hit on me. An Irken Theron tried to kill me".

Red interrupted "Zim, listen, Therons don't fail at killing someone, it's probably just something else, maybe an earthen weather phenomenon".

"But, but, but"

"Zim" Red continued "Even if it was an Irken Theron, we can't do much about it. Once a hit's been called on someone the only way to get it off is to die or kill the Theron after you. Understand"?

"Yes my Tallests" Zim said sorrowfully.

"Good"

The screen then went black again, leaving the small Irken alone and scared in a dark room.

A tear formed in Zim's eye. _What am I going to do?_


	2. Moonless Night

To be honest, I didn't like the way this chapter came out but this is probably the best I could have done it. *Edit:I looked this over and Fixed some of the mistakes I made...

* * *

Pacing around the Dark room, questions rushed the Irken's head. With each new question that formed, Zim forgot the last. _Why do I deserve this? What did I do wrong? Who would want me dead? _He couldn't answer any of these questions. It wasn't long before he started showing physical signs of aggravation. He started to pull on his antennae as he went to the corner to sit down for a moment.

"Sir" a voice echoed from the ceiling "Would you like me to assist you in finding possible solutions to your problem"?

"How could you help me" Zim asked, looking up with a dazed expression on his face.

"Well" The computer in Zim's base started "As an AI program I am meant to be able to process at all times".

Zim knew that he was in a mentally unstable state at the moment, but it wasn't in his nature to admit he needed help.

"Fine" He said as he jumped to his feet "Let me, the almighty Zim, listen to your silly little suggestions".

"First off, I'm going to list some of the people who would want you dead, along with reasons why they would". With the conclusion of that statement the large screen once again sprung to life, making Zim jump at the sudden burst of light. "First likely candidate is that Dib figure who has an un-natural interest in you. There are many various reason he would want you dead. Next up is that Purple eyed Irken that seemed to have a quarrel with you some time ago. Her name was Tak, if I am not mistaken. What about the Tallest? You did lead to the failure of the disaster that was known as 'Operation Impending doom 1'".

"Ha" Zim scoffed "I can disprove all three of those".

"Oh really, how so"?

"The Dib would never look outside his own filthy Earth kin for help. The Irken bounty Agency also doesn't accept bounties from non Irkens".

"'The Dib' is crafty though, but you are correct about the Earth kin part. And Tak"?

"She has too much pride. She wouldn't want anyone to kill me, besides her self that is, and do you really think a simple Janitorial Drone would be taken seriously"?

"True, but to my understanding she would only need monies to actually place a bounty on you".

"Like I said, a pathetic little Janitor" Zim said, as a slight smile crept across his face. _At least I'm better than that brat in one way. I'm an Invader, and she's not. _

"And what about the Tallest, sir"?

"Yeah, what about them" Zim questioned with slight ignorance.

"Do you think that they could be the ones that want you dead"?

Zim paused for a moment "Nah, I might have messed up once, but it wasn't that bad. And they can use all the invaders they can get, and so far it seems like I'm the only one capable of surviving the dangerous conditions of this disgusting grease trap".

"Uhh, do you think there's a reason they sent you here then"?

"Did you not hear me before? I AM THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN CARRY OUT A MISSION ON SUCH A DANGEROUS PLANET"!

"Okay sir. May I continue" The Computer asked his master.

"Go ahead, I wish to hear more ludicrous accusations".

"Very well. What about that one girl on…."

As the computer and Zim carry on their conversation they are unwittingly giving Dib precious information, who is listening in up on the surface outside of Zim's house.

The big headed human laughed as he took the headphones off his head from his super ultra listening enhancer, now with 3G capability.

"Oh Zim" Dib exhaled "You don't know how much I appreciate your help sometimes" He stood up from the kneeling position he had been in for a while. _So, Zim is being stalked like some defenseless animal. This is gonna be good. I wonder if there is some way to get in on this._

Hearing shuffling footsteps come from behind Dib turns around in a flash to see an old beggar. His beard was stained with could have possibly been whisky, he was wearing an orange beanie, and he had a rip in his green pants right in the crotch. Dib didn't dare to look and see if he at least had underwear on.

"GOT SPARE CHANGE" The old man said, holding out his hand in hope for some money.

Dib looked at him with disgust as he reached into his pocket grabbing some change he left over from lunch "Here, have this". Dib handed the coins to the beggar.

"Thank you" The old man said as he took the coins as he proceeded to take his shirt off. He fell to the ground rubbing the coins all over his exposed torso.

Dib gave him an odd glare as he walked away. _I need to go brush my teeth… and take a shower…_

Back down in the Comm. Room, the Irken and the Computer finish their conversation after a few arduous hours.

"Do you remember the one weird purple guy" The computer asked Zim.

"Listen I already told you, NO ONE BUT AN IRKEN CAN PLACE BOUNTIES AT THE I.B.A." Zim shouted, obviously growing weary of all this thinking.

"Yeah, but that guy was funny".

Zim let out a disgruntled sigh. "Listen, I'm just going to bed right now, I just want this day to be over". He walked over to the elevator that took him to the Comm. Room and went down a few levels until he reached his private quarters.

Walking into his room he headed over to one of his containment pods. He got undressed and threw his clothes down a chute, which shortly after would decontaminate his clothes and prepare them for another day, and opened the pod to get his night clothes on. Walking over to his bed he threw himself onto it. Looking up at the ceiling he grabbed a pillow and held it tightly against his body. He let out a barely audible sob before hearing a strange noise from the elevator shaft.

"Hello, who dares infiltrate Zim's base" The short Irken yelled, as he sprang out of bed. There was no response; instead he was greeted by a sudden power surge. He turned on a light that he got from his Pak. _Come on Zim, remember, don't show fear, and show no weakness. _"I demand you show yourself, now".

Walking over to the elevator door he heard something behind him, turning around to be greeted by the visage of a shadowy figure, standing idle in the darkness. In the blink of an eye, however, the figure seemingly appeared next to Zim.

Attempting to get away, Zim turned around and tried to run, only to be tripped and fall straight on his chest. His jaw hit the ground as well, chipping some of his teeth. Feeling a hand push up against his back, Zim closed his eyes ready for the worst. An intense pain shot through his body as a blade ripped through the flesh on his back. He was then forcibly flipped over; so that the assumed Theron could look him in the eye a he dies. Zim wanted this to be over already, but he didn't feel his life slipping away. Only pain.

The figure dug his knee into the defenseless Irken's stomach as he took the blade and put it up against Zim's chest. He let a sick, disfigured, smile appear on his face before he would thrust the knife into Zim's torso, over and over again.

Tears were now streaming from the bleeding Irken's eyes. _Why won't this end? _

As the Tears continued to pour down the Irken's cheeks, a familiar voice echoed through the dark room. "What's the matter Zim? An Irken such as you couldn't defend yourself" Tak teased as she walked from the shadows.

There were so many things that he would have wanted to say to her there, none of them flattering, but he was in to much pain to think clearly.

"Aw" Tak walked over to the defeated Irken "I see a little smeet crying right now, not some 'infallible Irken Champion'". She bent down to get a better look at her defeated enemy.

Zim wanted to die right now, but couldn't. He didn't know what was wrong. _Was it some kind of chemical on the blade that seemed to heal the wound as soon as it stabbed someone? Why Am I still bleeding then?_

Tak took her claw and ran it down Zim's chest to one of the open wounds. She let out a bitter snicker as she dug one finger into the wound and curled it. Her finger still curled hooked a piece of flesh and tore it from Zim's body as she violently wiped her hand back.

Zim knew she was loving this right now. She seemed, taller now though. A lot taller. _Please, someone kill me._

Maniacal laughing broke the silence now as another tall figure walked out of the shadows. "This is too good Zim" the now tall Dib human spat as he walked closer to the pool of blood that Zim lie in. "Taken down by your own Kind" Dib mocked "Pretty pathetic for such a 'great invader'".

Zim couldn't take it anymore. He tried to get off the ground enough to remove his Pak, but Tak and Dib restrained him from doing so. The Theron now decided to do a bit of his handy work inside him. Feeling an even more intense pain as a gloved claw was violently shoved inside his Squeedilyspooch, Zim finally was able to let out a scream as he appeared back in his bed.

The trembling Irken looked around to make sure he was alone. He turned all the lights on and lay in a ball on his bed, holding the pillow closely. _A dream? It was only a dream._

_

* * *

_

Just for a note, the Irkens' Paks allow them to have very realistic dreams due to holding most of their memories and other important stuff.

I also wanted to get much more descriptive with the ending, but I'm trying to keep a T rating. I'll have to make another story, for another time, with lots of gore. Or better yet, I'll have an unedited Version of this on my DA account...


End file.
